Field
The described technology relates generally to a flexible display, and more particularly, to a flexible display that is at least partially bent.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, which are self-emission displays, have been receiving attention. OLED displays do not require a separate light source, such as a backlight, in contrast to traditional displays, like liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and thus, can be manufactured to have thin profiles and to be lightweight. Further, OLED displays have other favorable characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and fast response rates.
OLED displays include a substrate and a matrix of pixels, where each pixel has a circuit that includes a thin film transistor formed on the substrate and an OLED which emits light via a current received from the thin film transistor. OLED displays also include a plurality of insulating layers interposed between electrodes of the thin film transistor. Recently, flexible OLED displays have been under development. Such flexible displays include a flexible substrate, such as a plastic sheet, of which at least a portion can be bent.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.